The Septaris Chornicles Part 1: The Return
by Hamiltrump
Summary: (reboot to my previous story) Taking place after the events of starcrushed we see a distraught Marco race after his friend, however with Toffee in the midst of returning will our heroes manage to bring peace to the multiverse?


**Some of you may remember my story The Return which ended abruptly a really long time ago. After giving it some thought I have decided to reboot the story with a new better story as well as longer chapters. So I hope you enjoy my story don't forget to comment your criticism. This of course takes place before the battle for mewni and after starcrushed**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **The Breakup**

His best friend was gone, his beacon of hope was gone, his sense of adventure was gone, his shining star was gone. Marco could hardly breathe the entire world seemed to have stopped, time had no meaning. Marco attempted to call out to his lost friend but he couldn't speak he could only ask " _Why?"_

"M-Marco," A voice said softly to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and using all the strength he could muster he slowly turned to face her sea-green eyes.

"Are you ok, where's Star?" Jackie said carefully noticing his clenched fist. All Marco could do was stare at her. But as Marco looked into her sea green eyes all he could think about was Star's confession, _It's her fault_ Marco thought to himself slowly backing away. _If it hadn't been for her Star would have stayed_.

"G-Get away from me" Marco said brushing her away.

"But Marco I-"

"I said get away!" This time Marco pushed her back making her fall in front of him, "This is your fault Jackie, just stay away." Marco said slamming the door on his former girlfriend's face. Marco needed to lie down, all he could think about was Star and her sudden disappearance. _Why did you leave?_ He whimpered as he shut his eyes, his moans piercing through the quiet room.

"Jackie? Is Marco ok?" Mrs. Diaz asked rather worryingly. Jackie just shut her eyes and ran out of the house attempting to comprehend what had just happened.

 **Two Weeks Later:**

It had been days since Jackie had spoken to Marco, in fact it had been days since she had actually seen the latino boy. Jackie hardly rode down the street she used to love so much and whenever she did a dark aura filled her with sadness. She tried to forget her confrontation with Marco by hanging out with her friends, but there was something missing in her life. So in a bright beautiful saturday morning while all her friends were out having fun Jackie spent her day indoors crying and attempting to call the Diaz house. No one responded.

"It's sad really" A low monotone voice said from outside her room, instantly Jackie shrieked and got on her feet ready to attack the intruder. "Please Jackie Lynn Thomas it's better for you to not attack me" The voice spoke again this time more malicious than the last time.

"Wh-what do you want" Jackie said backing up

"Calm down, If i was here to hurt you you'd be dead already. You see I'm here to help you….with a price of course" Jackie could hear him getting closer to the door, her heart began to race.

"I don't need help, I'm-"

"Oh don't lie to me I'm well aware that Marco Diaz abandoned you" Jackie's eyes widened at that comment she began walking to the door, "Who are you" she said slowly opening the door, and that's how Jackie Lynn Thomas got knocked out by the ugliest bird she had ever seen.

 **Mewni**

Star had never felt so broken before, sure she had been separated from her friend before, but never like this. She sighed and watched as Mewni's beautiful sun melt away into the now dark ocean. A sudden knock took her out of her trance, "It's open" Star exclaimed. The door slowly opened revealing the figure of Queen Butterfly, her mother.

"Star, I hope you're feeling better" the Queen began, "But we cannot rest quite yet"

"Mom I don't understand why toffee's even that big of a threat, last time I fought him he went down pretty easily" Star said confidentially

"Toffee, well toffee is different Star, Toffee feeds on people's emotions he hunts down the weak and destroys the strong" Moon said glummly

"Mom i don't get why you're so afraid of him, he's a sharply dressed lizard if we can combine our power we can-"

"Star stop!" Moon yelled. Star's eyes widened not because moon yelled but because she was crying. "You're still so young and foolish" she sighed and continued "Just like me before…"

"Before what mom?" Star asked

"Before Toffee killed my mother"

 **Earth**

It had been almost 3 weeks since Marco had seen Star, the door that led to her room and endless adventures remained shut. Marco seldomly came out and his parents were beginning to seriously worry about his health. "Perhaps it's time we get some professional help" Mr Diaz told the heartbroken Mrs. DIaz.

"No Rafael we should handle this ourselves" She said solemnly. Together Mr and Mrs Diaz walked into Marco's room , "Honey I think it's time to-" Mrs. Diaz couldn't finish her words, to her and her husbands surprise a portal had shut right when they entered the room.

 **Mewni, the monster temple**

"Well Mrs. Thomas do you have any questions?" Toffee said from the demented bird's mouth, Jackie smiled as she looked at pictures of her former friends, "when do i start?"

 **Pretty short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it, yes I did take the Moon's mom idea from BFM but I'm gonna give the Moon/Toffee past a twist. Also Jackie's gonna be playing a much bigger role in my story so be excited.**


End file.
